school is about to end
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: like the title sayd school is about to end read to find out when happens for questions email me at loadedwitsuger@aol.com


School is about tah end  
  
It is about tah be the end of the school and cheerleaders are cheering for their football team. Sitting on the bleachers is Jessie, Tristan, Yami and Joey. Joey all drooling ovah the cheerleaders especially Sheryl and Yami is keeping his eyes on Shirley. After the cheer Yami introduce himself tah Shirley. "hi mai name is Yami and this is mai fren Joey" "uhhhhh hi?" said Shirley and all Sheryl do is talk tah Jessie and Tristan. "So umm shirley ur the head of the cheerleader squad huh?" asked Yami "yeah" said Shirley "look I got tah go now nice meeting u" "yeah nice meeting u too" Yami said blushing "damn I should have asked her out when I have da chance" whined Yami looking at Shirley walk away. After school Yami and Joey look around for Shirley and Sheryl. When they find them, Yami said "hey Shirley wanna go out to the movies sometime?" "Yeah maybe wat time?" "Um. how bout 12:00?" "Ok ill be there wit mai cousin Sheryl is that alrite wit u?" "Yeah mai fren Joey is totally in LOVE wit her" "who is ur fren?" "Joey u noe the one that is drooling ovah Ur cuzzin?" "Oh yeah him well anywayz ill see ya tomorrow" "k" "bye" said Shirley waving bye tah yami. Yami told the good news tah Joey and Joey was all like "yeah I got maiself a cutie pie!!" "U noe Joey u don't have her yet but we will be seeing a movie tomorrow." Shirley told Sheryl wat happened after the cheer and Sheryl was like "u mean we are gonna watch a movie wit some guy that we don't noe and one of em has a huge crush on meeh?" Sheryl asked "yeah" replied Shirley "tight" said Sheryl. Sheryl woke up and called Shirley too see of she is up. After the 2nd ring, Shirley picked up the phone with tooth paste in her mouth "ha whoa?" (Hello) "Oh juss calling tah see if ur up" "I wham" "ok then bye" bye" Sheryl is excited tah see how that Joey guy look like so she dress in her outgoing self. She was dressed in a short blu jean pant with a pinkish tubetop and a clear half-sleeve so called jacket. Her hair is in a bun and she was wearing a red adidas. At Shirley's place she is getting ready too. She had her best going clothes on too. She was wearing a blk pant with a pink bandanna on the brim of the pants and a pink shirt that has a flower on the side of it and comes with a lil pink so called choker on her neck. Half of her hair is rolled into a bun and the rest is braided to each side of her body. They got ready and meet each other at the Bart station. When they reached the theatre, the boys are ready for them. Before they start watching the movie Yami gabbed Shirley's arm at walk away to a private place. And Joey pull Sheryl's arm and pulled her into a private place. At Yami and Shirley's spot: "I need to get tah noe u bettah." "Like how" well for starters, have u eveah went out with anyone?" "Yeah" "umm I noe this is too soon but do u wanna go out wit meeh?" "Well u did ask meeh at school yesterday." "So the answer is no huh?" "No I didn't say that I juss wanna say it the rite way" "u mean no huh?" I said I didn't say that not it is so hard tah say yes." "So u mean u will go wit meeh rite?" "Umm . yeah" Yami got so happy he grabbed her waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Bak at Joey and Sheryl's place: "umm Sheryl do u noe that u have a stalker?" "Yeah and I noe who that is too" "u do?" "Yeah" "so umm since u noe." "." Since you noe do u wanna go wit meeh?" "Joey I noe u are mai stalker" "so wat do u say?" well I think I should answer truthfully" "ok wat is ur answer?" "Mai answer is ." "is." "Yeah I will go wit u" Joey was so happy he gave Sheryl a kiss on the lips and hold her by the waist and walk back to the theatre. Ovah there they saw Yami and Shirley cuddling and sitting on the stair. "So wat show yall wanna watch?" Shirley asked when she saw Sheryl and Joey walking back. "Umm how bout that new scary show they keep on talking about on commercials" said joey "ok" said Shirley and went tah get the tickets. They went in the theatre and find some seats at the back they are all cuddling. When evah there is a scary part. It is either they making out or doing something else like getting food or at the bathroom. When the movie is ovah, Shirley said " hey since we have nothing tah do tonite, y don't yall stay ovah at mai house." "Where do we sleep?" umm I have a extra room Sheryl and Joey can sleep there and Yami can sleep in mai room ok?" "K great" said Joey and Yami. When they reached Shirley's house, Shirley said "ok here's mai room I will be in here if yall need meeh." Said Shirley showing them around the house. Yami is in the room looking at Shirley's stuff when Shirley finish showing Joey and Sheryl their room, she went to her room and found Yami there. "Umm yami I need tah change can u go outside plz?" "Change I wont look." "Nevah mind ill change in the bathroom." Yami waited Shirley tah come out and see how she look aftah she change. When she came out, she was wearing a no sleeve white dress and white slippers with her hair all down. Yami looked at her like she was an angel. "Yami ain't u gonna change?" "Umm no not yet" "ok then ill be giving these clothes to Sheryl k?" "K" Shirley went to sheryls room and gave her her clothes. Then she left. " Joey umm can u get out the room real quick?" "Go change here I wont look" "nevah mind ill change in the bathroom" Joey waited outside cuz he wanted tah see how she look like in a dress of watevah she is wearing. When Sheryl came out she was wearing a red half spaghetti starp shirt with a white tubetop on top of the red shirt and a white skirt and red slippers and her hair all down "ok I'm done" Joey thought that she was an angel juss like Yami thought of Shirley. "I ordered 2 large pizza for dinner is that ok?" said Shirley "yeah" shouted everyone Yami came out to da kitchen and put his hands around Shirley's waist and hugged her tightly. "Did I tell u that u look beautiful in a dress?" "Now that u mention it yeah" Shirley said hugging Yami. The pizza came in like 20 mins. "Ill get it" said Sheryl. "That will be 20 dollars plz" said the pizza man "ok" and Sheryl paid for the pizza. Everyone ate while playing monopoly when they are done, Joey won the game and Shirley cleaned up the mess everyone took a shower. When Yami is done, he asked "wat do I wear to go tah sleep?" "Ummm wear watevah is under Ur clothes" "k" and he went into the bedroom. Shirley took a shower in her bedrooms bathroom when she came out she was wearing a white half shirt that says LOVE on it and blue shorts Yami walked tah her when she is putting her other clothes away. He came and start holding her waist. Shirley stood up and said "Yami it is 12 I wanna sleep" "after something" "wat" Yami made Shirley sit on the bed and both of them is cuddling then Yami put his lips on Shirley's lips and started kissing. Back in Sheryl's room, "I need tah change u go tah sleep Joey" "ok but I wanna see how u look like in PJS" "hold up then" when Sheryl came out joey was all looking at her like she is a WWE diva. She was wearing shorts and a red tank that is tied up "ok Joey u no how I look like now so sleep" Joey reached for Sheryl's waist and started making out. When they woke up everyone do wat they are suppose tah do in the morning. Shirley came out of the bathroom wearing a pink no sleeve dress and Sheryl was wearing a red no sleeve dress. They ate something for breakfast and all they do all they is watch TV, talk, play games, and the boys always force the grls tah go to their room and makeout. "Well the next day is school so I think yall should go home now" said Shirley. "K" said Yami kissing Shirley good-bye and Joey did the same tah Sheryl. 


End file.
